The Tragedy of Seimei
by Natuso
Summary: Missverstanden und weggestoßen. Er lebt sein Leben, hat aber immer im Sinn, dass es nur ein Ziel vor seinen Augen gibt. Seinen Bruder. Versucht man ihn oberflächlich zu verstehen, so scheitert man. Versucht man es dennoch, kommt es zu genau dem, was ihr nun seht. Die wahren Gedanken eines Seimei.


**_Berührt mich nicht! Es tut weh!_**

**_Fasst mich nicht an, sprecht mich nicht an! Meine Seele schmerzt…_**

**_Wer seid ihr, dass ihr es wagt mich zu berühren?_**

**_Wer seid ihr, dass ihr es Euch heraus nehmt über mich zu urteilen?  
Nur ein Mensch sollte das können. Nur dieser eine, den ich Zeit meines Lebens alleinig in mein Herz geschlossen habe._**

_Der junge Mann stand, die Hände in den tiefen Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben, am Abgrund des kleinen Hügels. Ein steiler Abhang wandte sich herab, verlief in der Tiefe und endete letztlich in einer kleinen Waldgruppe am Fuße des Hügels._

_Er war allein und er war froh darüber. Nur so konnte er nachdenken. Nur so konnte er seinen Gedanken und Wünschen die Freiheit geben, welche er für sich selbst herbei sehnte._

_Es war Winter. Im stetigen Strom fielen die Flocken auf sein schwarzes Haar und tauten alsbald weg. Seine helle Haut ließ ihn mit diesem Schauplatz Eins werden. Nur hier, war er in der Lage sich gehen zu lassen._

_Er wandte sich um, stapfte einige Schritte durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee auf das Auto zu, welches in gebührenden Abstand am Ende des Zugangspfades stand. Es gehörte nicht ihm, und doch fuhr es ihn dahin, wo auch immer sein Geist hin wollte. _

_Er konnte sehen, wie ein junger Mann ausstieg, das Gesicht angesichts der Kälte und des Schnees zu einer Grimasse verzogen und die Schultern in die Höhe zog._

_„Hast Du genug gesehen, Seimei?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme und zeigte dann auf den Abgrund, auf welchem der andere die gesamte Zeit gestanden hatte._

_Der Angesprochene lächelte knapp. Sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht zeigte kaum eine Regung, nur die Freundlichkeit, welche er, bis auf seinen kühlen Blick ausstrahlte. Dann nickte er._

_„Die Kälte erinnert mich daran, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, bevor er geboren wurde, Nisei.", erklärte er mit fester Stimme und kam den Auto näher._

_Dieser seufzte und griff dann mit behandschuhten Händen nach seinem langen Haar, nahm es zu einem Zopf und legte es dann auf einer Schulter wieder ab._

_„Es wird Dich dem Bengel auch nicht näher bringen, wenn Du Dir eine Erkältung holst.", meinte er leise und zeigte dann auf den Wagen, auf dessen Dach sich langsam eine Schicht der weißen Eiskristalle gebildet hatte._

_„Vielleicht nicht. Aber manchmal brauchen die Gedanken einfach die Freiheit. Nur rein um einmal davon zu fliegen in eine glücklichere Welt."_

_Nisei winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Es ist Deine Sache ihn zu leben, aber das was Du tust, kommt der Verehrung eines Gottes ziemlich nahe."_

_Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte Seimei den anderen Mann an. Ein Lächeln kleidete seine Lippen, welches seine amethystenen Augen aber nicht erreichte._

_„Vielleicht ist er das, Nisei. Vielleicht ist er das."  
Mit diesen Worten zog er die Autortür auf und ließ sich in das wärmere Innere gleiten._

_Der Andere seufzte und ließ sich seinerseits hinter das Steuer gleiten. Er versuchte ihn zu verstehen. Diesen jungen, hellen, wenngleich auch seltsam erscheinenden Mann mit seinen gewellten Haar, der weißen Haut und seinem eleganten Auftreten. Nur konnte er es nicht. Sein Sacrifice redete nicht mit ihm. Nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ und dann zumeist über Sachen, welche ihre Zusammenarbeit betrafen, jedoch aber nie über sich selbst. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stellte er das Getriebe auf Leerlauf und ließ dann den Motor an. Nach einer Minute erst, schaltete er auf den ersten Gang und ließ den Wagen anfahren. Fast ohne jedes Geräusch, ließ er ihn auf die Straße rollen und drückte dann mit seinem Fuß das Gaspedal nach unten. Sogleich erhöhte sich die Geschwindigkeit des Auto, wenngleich aber auch seine Gedanken, welche sich noch immer um den Mann drehten, welcher zu seiner Seite saß und nunmehr schwieg. _

_Er schreckte auf. Seine blasse Haut war getaucht in das fahle Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster des Schlafzimmers fiel. Er sog den Atem ein und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um nach den Wecker zu greifen, welcher auf dem Nachtisch stand. _

_Die Zeit war noch jung, wie er feststellte und doch fühlte er sich außer Lage nochmalig ein Auge zu zumachen. Er seufzte leise, wandte seine Beine aus dem Bett und stellte die Füße auf den kühlen Fliesenboden. Er langte vor und tastete einen Augenblick nach den Lichtschalter. Sofort flammte ein Strahler auf und tauchte das kleine Zimmer in ein stummes Zwielicht. Er liebte die Nacht, doch er hasste sie auch. Er selbst verschwand im Schatten, aber gleichzeitig tauchten so die Dinge, welche er sehen wollte, in die Dunkelheit ein._

_Seimei stöhnte leise auf, als ein Schmerz durch seine Schläfen schoss und sich auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Wieder dieser unerträgliche Traum. Dieser Traum über den Jungen, welchen er so begehrte. Das war auch nicht der schlimme Aspekt daran, sondern der blonde Hüne, welcher ihn den Verstand raubte.  
Er hatte alles falsch gemacht. Er hätte eher eingreifen müssen, bevor diese leblose Puppe von Waffe beginnen konnte wirklich zu fühlen.  
Ein weiteres Mal war ihm in dieser Nacht gezeigt worden, dass er nach Jahren der Suche, nur noch weiter von seinem Ziel entfernt war, als er es gedacht hatte._

_Sehr viel mehr._

_Der junge Mann erhob sich, schob sich an der Wand des Schlafzimmers entlang bis zu der Tür, welche ihm vom Wohnbereich trennte. Er öffnete sie, und trat in das nur wenig größere Zimmer ein. Mit einer Handbewegung, betätigte er einen weiteren Taster und ließ eine der Deckenbeleuchtungen anspringen._

_Müde berat er weiter den Raum, fischte eine Decke von dem schmalen Sofa und legte sie sich um die Schultern._

_Diese Gedanken, diese Träume, raubten ihn seit mehreren Nächten den Nerv. Nie war er in der Lage länger als wenige Stunden am Stück zu schlafen. Wenn er aufwachte, dann meist mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und Schweiß gebadetem Körper._

_Er hörte sich leise selbst fluchen, ging auf eine Kommode zu und öffnete die erste Schublade. Er griff nach einer kleinen Palette Tabletten und drückte sich eine aus der Packung heraus. Diese nahm er ohne Wasser ein, legte die Plastikhülle zurück und verschloss die Kommode.  
Diese Träume mussten endlich ein Ende haben. Er musste es endlich schaffen an diesen Jungen heran zu kommen. Es reichte nicht mehr ihn nur aus der Ferne zu beobachten.  
Er musste sein Ziel endlich erreichen, egal wie hart es werden würde, oder aber welche Schmerzen er dabei bei sich und Anderen hervorrief. Er musste einfach handeln._

_Dieser Traum, war eine weitere Ausgeburt seines Unterbewusstseins, welchem er sich nicht erwehren konnte. Seine Ohren, sein Haar – Alles erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Nur seine Seele. Sie war nach alle dem, was er ihn hatte antun lassen, noch immer rein, auch wenn er sie gern hinter einer glühenden Maske aus Ablehnung versteckte._

_Aber reagierten Menschen nicht genau so, wenn sie etwas nicht kannten?  
Hatte er nicht auch so reagiert, bevor er das Bündel Mensch das erste Mal sehen konnte? Hatte er sich nicht auch wie eine leere Kristallkaraffe gefühlt?  
Doch. Er war nichts anderes gewesen. Diese seltsame Leere hatte ihn begleitet, seitdem er selbstständig denken konnte. Es war, als hätte etwas gefehlt, was nichts und niemand ersetzen konnte. Ritsuka war das Gegenstück von ihm. Er sah ähnlich aus, doch während in seiner eigenen Seele nur Missgunst und Neid versuchten zu herrschen, lächelte sein kleiner Bruder in den Tag hinein. So wie der Sonnenschein die Finsternis vertrieb._

_Seimei ließ sich auf die harte Couch fallen und vergrub einen Moment sein brennendes Gesicht in den kalten Händen. Die Tablette hatte seine Wirkung noch immer nicht getan. Noch immer stritten Schmerz und Druck in seinem Schädel. Er seufzte leise und blickte dann auf._

_Dieser Traum war nicht alleinig Schuld daran, viel mehr war es diese Sehnsucht nach dem Teil, der ihm fehlte. Er konnte ihn nicht erreichen, egal wie sehr er nach ihm strebte. Doch konnte er ihn deswegen auch nicht aufgeben. Er wollte nicht ewig leiden, ohne das Teil des Puzzles leben, nach welchem er sich so verzehrte._

_Sein Wunsch ihn alleinig für sich zu beanspruchen, war dem Groll in seinem Inneren entwachsen, etwas, was fehlte bei anderen zu sehen. Bei Menschen, welche ihre schmutzigen Finger an das helle Fleisch legten, in seine Seele eingriffen und aus der Angst, dass sich der Junge so immer weiter, im Laufe des Lebens, von ihm entfernte._

_Sein Plan war perfekt. Zumindest hatte er zu Anfang so ausgesehen._

_Für ihn hatte er gemordet, einen Unschuldigen den Tod beschert und eine ganze Stadt in Aufruhr versetzt._

_Für ihn hatte er Seelen gebrochen, und damit nur erreichen wollen, dass er der Einzige für ihn war._

_Für ihn hatte er sein und auch das Leben anderer aufgegeben.  
Und für ihn hatte er Menschen zu seelenlosen Geschöpfen werden lassen, hatte gefoltert, geschrieen, hatte geschlagen und gequält._

_Für ihn hätte er die Welt angehalten._

_Er war Ritsuka immer ein fairer und sorgsamer Bruder gewesen, war mehrfach über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte Dinge getan, die ihm zu diesem Tage abartig vorkamen. Nur er dürfte ihnen beiwohnen. Nur er dürfte sehen, wer Seimei war. Nur er allein konnte dieses Loch in seinem Herzen vollends verschließen._

_Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich zurück sinken. Das Pochen verblasste langsam zu einem seichten Puckern, verschwand jedoch nicht gänzlich. Im Kopf ging er nochmals die Punkte durch, welche er geplant hatte.  
Er hatte Ritsuka eine Nachricht hinterlassen, sozusagen sein Vermächtnis. Er hatte die sieben Monde darüber im Klaren gelassen, dass er etwas vorhatte, was ihnen nicht gefallen würde. Er hatte Soubi in sich vereinnahmt, um eine wertlose Puppe aus ihm zu formen. Seine Kraft war nicht egal, aber sie war zweitrangig gewesen. Wichtiger war es, dass der Junge gebrochen war, in seinem Geist, aber auch in seiner Seele. Dies hatte der Leiter der Shichizu-Schule für ihn erledigt._

_Der blonde Kunststudent war bereit seinem Herrn blind zu folgen und das hatte er ausgenutzt._

_Plan war es gewesen, dass Soubi eine Art Platzhalter spielte. Er sollte dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich Ritsuka nur noch auf ihn fixierte, und deswegen noch abgeschotteter lebte, als er es schon tat. _

_Nie hätte Seimei gedacht, dass dieser aus seiner Starre erwachen und echtes Gefallen an dem Jungen verspüren würde. Wäre alles nach seinem Plan verlaufen, so wäre es am Ende ein leichtes gewesen beide voneinander zu trennen. Ritsuka sollte nur ihn lieben._

_Er hatte Nisei desöfteren damit beauftragt, dass er seine eigene Mutter manipulierte. Auch von ihr, sollte sich sein kleiner Bruder emotional verabschieden. Er sollte verzweifeln, sich an Soubi klammern und am Ende, wenn er ihn wieder sah, nur noch seinen Bruder sehen.  
Soubi war, zu Anfang seines Planes, emotional instabil, fast schon fragil und wie ein eine Hülle ohne Geist. _

__

Seimei seufzte auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Mit einer gleitenden Bewebung, zog er die Decke enger um sich und versuchte sich von dem Gedanken los zu machen, welcher ihn durchflutete. 

_Er hatte versagt. Er hatte so lange darauf hingearbeitet ihn zu bekommen, ihn zu brechen, und dann auf seine eigene Art die Wunden zu pflegen und zu verschließen. Und nun schien es aussichtslos._

_Seine Kraft schwand. Sein Wille seinem Bruder weiteres Leid anzutun, schwand dahin. Er war noch immer mit voller Konzentration vorbei, verbog die Menschen, wie er es brauchte, aber lief dabei in eine unsichtbare Mauer von Leuten, welche eine große Bedeutung für seinen kleinen Bruder hatten.  
Allen voran die Waffe, welche er dazu ausgebildet hatte, seinen Bruder in alles einzuweisen.  
Stattdessen hatte er zu lange gewartet, und darauf vertraut, dass alles genau so lief, wie er es wollte. Kurzum: Er hatte versagt._

__

Der Morgen dräute langsam mit einer stimmungsvollen Dämmerung auf. Die Vögel, welche den einsamen Ort besuchten, sangen ihr Lied und tauchten die Atmosphäre in ein unwirkliches Spiel aus Nacht und aufgehender Sonne.  
Alles schien nicht real, doch war sich eine Person durchaus bewusst, dass dies die reine Wahrheit war. 

_Noch immer hatte er nichts verändert. Noch immer saß er, die dünne Decke um seine Schultern geschlungen, auf dem harten Polstern der Couch und starrte ins Leere. Das dichte Pochen in seinem Hirn hatte sich, nach Abklingen der Wirkung der Tablette, wieder zu einem mächtigen Poltern manifestiert, welches drohte seine Schläfe zu sprengen. Er selbst bekam es kaum mehr mit._

_Er musste endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Er musste endlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass entweder er, oder aber sein Bruder ein annehmbares Leben führte.  
Er musste fliehen, mit dieser samtenen Einsamkeit leben, oder aber seinen Plan zu Ende führen. Die Zeit war gekommen. Die Zeit des Zerbrechens und des Sterbens._

_Langsam, fast mechanisch erhob er sich, und ging langsamen Schrittes, auf das Badezimmer zu, welches unweit des Möbelstückes gelegen war. Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und entkleidete sich.  
Das Wasser konnte seine Gedanken nicht abwaschen, wohl aber den Schmerz in seinem Inneren tilgen. Zumindest für einen Augenblick._

__

Er schlang sich, nachdem er aus der Duschkabine gestiegen war, ein Handtuch lose um seine Hüften und betrat abermals barfuss das kleine Wohnzimmer. In einer Ecke klingelte das Telefon, was ihn aus den Gedanken riss und ungläubig auf den Apparat starren ließ.

__

Staksenden Schrittes, ging er darauf zu und starrte den, auf der Basisstation liegenden Hörer an.  
Nein. Er wollte niemanden sprechen. Er wollte die Stimme des Anrufers nicht vernehmen. Es widerte ihn an.

**_Seimei! Iss mit mir!  
Seimei! Badest Du mit mir?  
Seimei! Dein Haar kitzelt!_**

**_Seimei? Warum darf ich die Schokolade nicht essen?_**

**_Seimei! Woher kommt das Blut auf Deiner Jacke?..._**

_Wärme, Wärme! Die sanfte Haut des Jungen, welche er so liebte, wie er in seinen Armen lag, voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung._

_Niemand sonst, hatte die Privilegien ihn so zu sehen. Niemand sonst._

Er aß vor niemand Anderen.

_Er trank nicht vor ihnen._

_Er schlief nicht vor ihnen._

_Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand berührte, weder sein Herz, seine Haut, noch seine Seele._

**_Sie sollen Dich hassen! Du sollst sie hassen! Wende Dich ab von ihnen! Zeige ihnen, dass Du sie nicht brauchst! Sie sind es nicht wert Dich zu sehen! Niemand soll Dich sehen, niemand soll Deine Haut berühren – Niemand soll in Deine Seele eindringen. Niemand!_**

**_Blut, warm und rot, leuchtend im Schatten, wie auch im Licht. Es hat eine schöne Farbe, besonders das Deine. Es zeigt an, dass Du lebst. Du lebst nur für mich._**

**_All das Blut, welches ich vergossen habe, gilt Dir. All das Blut, ist aus den Körpern gelaufen, weil ich es wollte. Ich will es für Dich.  
Ich würde immer töten, um Dich zu beschützen. Nur um Dich bei mir zu wissen.  
Du solltest es schmecken, solltest in Dir einverleiben! Ich werde es ebenso trinken und so Dir wieder ein Stück näher sein.  
Lass mich Dein Haar streicheln, sanft wie schwarze Federn auf Deiner hellen Haut._**

**_Ich will wie ein eindringender Schatten in Deinem Herzen sein, mich festsetzen und Dich einverleiben._**

**_Du, der Mensch ohne Liebe. Du, der von mir geliebt wird._**

__

Er schreckte auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. 

_Seine Stimme, diese Erinnerungen..._

_Er keuchte auf, als würde sich eine heiße Nadel in sein Hirn schieben wollen. Das Pochen hatte an Stärke gewonnen. Es zeigte ihm, dass er noch lebte._

_Harsch drehte er sich um und trat auf das Schlafzimmer zu und verschwand darin. Es brauchte nur wenige Minuten, bis er sich vollständig angekleidet hatte, und in die Garderobe ging, um seine Jacke vom Haken zu nehmen._

_Nein, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er konnte nicht mehr damit leben. Er musste ihn sehen, wenn auch nur von Weiten, so wie er es immer tat. Genau so._

_Er wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als sein Handy in der Jackentasche zu vibrieren begann. Ein kaltes Lächeln begann seine blassen Lippen zu schmücken, als er das Gerät aus der Tasche zog und es mit einer Hand aufklappte._

__

Das Lächeln wurde angesichts der Zeilen, welche er las breiter.  
Der jenige, welchen er suchte, war gerade mit seiner Waffe auf dem Weg zu einen Friedhof. Einen Friedhof, wo sich ein Familiengrab befand. Das Grab der Familie Agatsuma.

_Er lief schneller, eilte seinen Träumen und seiner Zukunft entgegen. Endlich konnte er ihn wieder sehen. Dieses Wissen allein reichte aus, damit das Adrenalin in seinen Adern den harschen Schmerz vertrieb. Es reichte aus, um ihn die Kraft zu geben, welche er brauchte._

_Nisei würde schon da sein. Er schien zu beobachten, was vor sich ging, denn in regelmäßigen Abständen kamen neue Nachrichten an, welche detailliert anzeigten, was sie gerade taten und besprachen._

__

Sein Laufen wurde zu einem Rennen und als er Minuten später die Einfriedung des Ruheortes erreichte, keuchte er. Die kalte Luft rauschte in seine Lungen, sodass sie stachen. Dieses Gefühl war ihm willkommen. Er genoss es.

_Zeit wurde irrelevant. Seine Lungen pumpten, sein Geist floh. Bevor er es realisieren konnte, rannte er durch den Eingang des Friedhofes, auf welchen er sich befinden sollte. _

_Auf einer Lichtung, lieb er keuchend stehen, beugte sich nach vorn und stützte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Er atmete tief ein und aus, während im wirr einige Strähnen schwarzen Haares in den Augen hingen. _

_Fast. Fast war es soweit._

_Er lächelte, wandte sich rasch ab, nachdem seine Atemzüge wieder ruhiger geworden waren und verschwand in einer kleinen Gruppe von Bäumen, wo er auch seine Waffe spürte. Er trat an den Rand, von wo aus er alles überblicken konnte._

_Dann verblasste sein Lächeln. Der Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, bohrte sich wie ein Pfeil in sein Herz._

_Er hatte verloren. Dieses eine Mal hatte er das wichtigste verloren, was er hatte._

_Nisei trat hinter ihn und überschaute die Szenerie mit einem süffisant zufriedenen Grinsen._

_„Ich habe selten eine solch schöne Liebesszene gesehen.", meinte er trocken, während er weiter das Geschehen vor ihm betrachtete. Seine Stimme klang schneidend, fast troff sie vor Verachtung, wie Seimei wusste, zu diesem Jungen – Seinen Bruder._

_„Ich hatte Dich nicht gebeten mir zu folgen.", meinte er kalte und beobachtete mit zugeschnürter Brust, wie sie sich immer weiter zu einer Einheit wandelten. Sein Bruder und seine Waffe. Ritsuka und Agatsuma Soubi._

_Auf den Lippen des Ersteren zeigte sich etwas, was Seimei zuvor nur selten gesehen hatte. Seitdem alles begonnen hatte, gar nicht mehr._

_Er konnte dessen leise gesprochene Worte nicht verstehen, wohl aber die Blicke interpretieren, welche sie sich zuwarfen. Dieser Ort, gepaart mit dem Wunsch, den beide hegten, ließen ihn einmal mehr erkennen, wie sehr er in das Hintertreffen gelangt war._

_Schon oftmals wollte er einfach dem ein Ende bereiten, dieser Hetzjagd zu dem verhelfen was sie war. _

__

Er stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen, welche pfeifend entwich und wandte sich dann ab.  
"Lass uns gehen, Nisei.", meinte er steif und trat langsam aus der Lichtung heraus.

__

Er konnte nicht mehr. Nicht einmal ein Eingreifen war mehr möglich. Er wollte nicht, dass dieses Lächeln, welches Ritsukas Lippen kleidete, wieder verblasste.  
Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass er sich geschlagen gab. Vorerst zumindest.

__

Seimei grinste schwach, als er denselben Weg zurück antrat, welchen er vor wenigen Minuten in die andere Richtung schon einmal betreten hatte.

_Dieses Lächeln, welches er soeben noch gesehen hatte, sollte nicht gehen. Zumindest nicht für diesen Augenblick. Das Gefühl und die Erinnerung daran, waren frisch und blieben in seiner harten Seele haften. Es erfüllte ihn. Es zeigte ihm, was er so lange vermisst hatte._

_Er gab vielleicht nicht auf, jedoch aber für diesen Moment, sollte es genug sein. Genug des Schmerzes für Ritsuka, welchen Seimei selbst nicht mehr ertrug._

_Owari_


End file.
